An embodiment relates to a system and method for checking a state of a rotator, and more particularly, to a system and method for checking a state of a rotator by using a position synchronization signal and/or a rotational speed synchronization signal.
In a conventional system for checking a state of a rotator, while a material to be detected, e.g., blood, which is included in the rotator, is being rotated, it cannot be verified whether centrifuging of the material is completed, whether the material is moved to a predetermined position, or whether an operation of drying the material is completed. Accordingly, every operation conducted in the system for checking a state of a rotator needs to be controlled by a time setting. Thus, the system is not capable of controlling the rotator until the setting of the time is finished.